Cursed Dragon
''Dragon whose origin in unknown. Skin had rotten and bones have shown, heart was replaced by a crystal, fire was replace by a breath, a dragon whose only defeat is death.- Anonymous'' Cursed Dragon is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen __TOC__ Information and Stats *It can grab pawns like all other Dragonkin. However, it rarely inflicts possession and instead will resort to slamming both pawn and arisen against the ground. *It has 11 health bars like all other monsters on Bitterblack isle. *Its roar will not kill pawns, but can possess them. *Three star bitterblack items have either the possibility of 100% dragonforged chance or simply have a very very high chance of dragonforging (tested with 12 items on four dragon kills dragon-forged every bitterblack item every time). *It's big breath attack (when he stands on his hind legs) seems to be able to cure Possession (needs confirmation) *When encountered as a dungeon boss with the Dark Bishop it is severely downgraded, with actual boss being the Dark Bishop. The cursed dragon will have a very small health bar above it's back like a normal foe and will have no glowing heart crystal. *It is weak to Holy and Fire magics. *Cursed Dragon is capable of Dragon forging items from +0. (From some players experience, it dragonforged a +3 Darkening Storm AND a +0 Coat of Shadow.) *It is highly advised to farm the Cursed Dragon at '''Duskmoon Tower. '''Simply clear the area and use Rancid Bait. This has a high chance of spawning the Cursed Dragon which likewise has a high chance of dragon-forging your items. Tactics *Cursed dragons fight with a combination of Ur-Dragon-like moves and some original ones. *There are notable differences between the Ur-dragon and the cursed dragon: **Cursed Dragons are smaller. **Cursed Dragons do not have multiple hearts like the Ur-Dragon. **Instead of a heart, it has a crystal in its chest. **Instead of breathing fire, it breathes gas, which rots any food items in your backpack. *Try to fight from a distance with an attack like Great Cannon or Fivefold Flurry/Tenfold Flurry. *Another tactic could be to grab hold of its chest and attack its crystal heart, perhaps using quick attacks like Hundred Kisses (the higher level skill) with Heaven's Key. Though, if you use this tactic be sure to bring a lot of stamina restoratives as Cursed Dragons tend to be hard to hold on to. *While the cursed dragon is hovering over you, using spells or arrows to attack the head and then attacking the crystal heart directly afterwards is a good way of grounding it quickly. *Also this particular dragon can be cheesed by forcing him into the air, and felling him with a high-damage arrow shot, ending the combo with a few shots to the heart. This process is tedious but will wear down the dragon for those who have difficulty with his standard attack patterns. *Magick Archer with the ring that grants explosive volley will be able to tear this thing apart in a few minutes. *Magick Archer's Hunter Bolt can deal considerable damage to the Cursed Dragon itself without even hitting the heart. *The Magic Knights stone forest or stone jungle skill might be a good tactic as it's fire based (needs testing) Locations *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet (First Floor) *Midnight Helix *Duskmoon Tower *Tower of Treasons Repaid *Forsaken Cathedral with the Dark Bishop boss *The Lost City Rewards *Cursed Dragon Horn *Cursed Dragon Scale *Netherstone ,looks like a Wyrm Tear but is only used for upgrading equipment and has no passive loot rewards. *High chance of dragonforging equipment. *In the case a player has all their current equipment dragonforged the dragon will drop large amounts of Gold Gallery 10056620130313_164011_9_big.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dragons